Battle of the Z
by crazyfan15
Summary: Bruce and Dick gets invited to Bulma's 38th birthday party, not knowing that Beerus the Destroyer is on his way looking for the Super Saiyan god.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came when I thought… what if Bulma and Bruce were childhood friends. So Bruce maybe just a tad bit oc when he's with her.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bruce was, for once in his life, enjoying a slow morning off. He didn't have to be in the office until one and he gets to spend a nice breakfast with Dick, talking about any and everything. But then his cellphone rung, cutting off Dick and who was describing one of his home work projects he had to do.

He scowled, having a half a mind to ignore the thing-… but no. This was his personal cell where only a select few had this number, so it must be important. Sighing and giving his son a sheepish look, he answered without looking at the ID. "Hello?"

"WHY DON'T YOU PICK UP YOUR PHONE?!"

Both Father and son winched at that screech.

"I have been calling you and texting you for the last week and you haven't responded. What's the matter with you Bruce? Too busy with your stupid bimbos, you can't call back an old friend?"

The billionaire pinched his eyebrows together. Of all the people to call, it had to be her.

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Of course Bulma. I would be a fool not to." He said wearily as he pictured her angry face.

Bulma and Bruce go way back; their families were friends so they grew up together side by side in the crib. Even after his parents died and he pushed everyone away expect for Alfred, she still came to visit him. He could snap at her and she'll snap right back, but she wouldn't leave him alone.

Though they have grown apart over the years, with her new family and him fighting in streets of Gotham, she still checks up on him. That was just the kind of person she was and he would never admit this to her face but she one his precious people.

"Don't patronize me." She snapped.

His son gave him a pitying look, but it failed when he grinned.

Bruce glared at him. "I'm not." He heard her sighing over the phone.

"Anyway, I called you for a reason. Do you know what tomorrow is?"

This was a trick question. He thought quickly before a light bulb shined over his head. "It's your birthday."

Dick gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh so you do remember sometimes. So I'll be seeing you tomorrow at my party then."

He groaned internally. He should've never picked up the phone. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was her parties. Well it wasn't so much her parties, it was her friends. They were… eccentric to put it politely.

And her husband, one of the most uncaring and rude person he ever met. Sometimes he wished she stayed with Yamcha. At least he wouldn't have abandon her when she was pregnant. Usually he would just send a gift and be done with it, but it looks like this time she wasn't having it. He hasn't been to one of her parties since she broke up with Yamcha and that was years ago.

I have a meeting with Dick's tutor tomorrow."

His son gave him a look as to say _, 'don't bring me into this.'_

"Reschedule. I want to see you and him tomorrow." Her tone broke no argument.

"Bulma-"

"No, I want you here! No excuses. If you don't I'll hack into your bank account and donate all your money to charity."

She would do it too. The last time he pissed her off, he ended up funding something that will not be named. It was best not even to think about it. "Fine." He said curtly.

"Great! The party starts at noon, so I'll see you and Dick tomorrow. Make sure to bring me a present. An expensive one."

'Demanding witch.' He thought fondly.

"Also bring a friend. No bimbos please."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll see what I can do." He could feel her smile across the phone.

"You better. I gotta go, important meeting to get to. Tell Dick I said hi since I know he's listening in."

His son smirked.

"Bye Bulma." He hung up before she demanded more from him.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review!


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope none is too oc, I actually had a hard yet fun time writing this chapter. I had to cut the chapter in half cuz it was getting to long. Anyway thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! P.s should move this story into the Justice League section?**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Look how handsome you grown! You're going to be a ladies killer just like your Father."

Dick felt his cheeks heat as Panchy Briefs pinched his cheeks and cooed at him like a baby. Bruce was on the sidelines, smirking at him. 'Bastard.'

"Mother, let him go." Bulma said exasperated.

"But I haven't seen him in long." Mrs. Briefs whined, but thankfully let him go.

Dick hurried and got out of the blond's reach.

The Gotham duo just arrived at Capsule Corp on the Wayne's private jet. It took some last minute calls to rearrange his schedule so he'll be free for the next day or so. Black Canary was watching Gotham for them ( that actually took a lot of begging on Dick part), for once the boy wonder wanted to enjoy a party without it getting cut short to go save the world.

"I'm sure you boys must be hungry. Why don't you go freshen up and I'll put some sandwiches." The blond said before trotting off into the kitchen.

"You got a little something on your face." Bulma said with a grin.

Both Mentor and Student wiped off the pink lipstick on their cheek with an annoyed, embarrassed expression. Panchy got to Bruce earlier.

"Where's Trunks?" Dick asked.

"He's getting ready. You should too. The party's starting soon." Bulma said. "I trust you know where your room is?"

The kid gave her a mock salute before running up the stairs.

There has been times where the duo has stayed over in the past so they know their way around.

The heiress grabbed the playboy before he could follow his son. "Listen Bruce, I want you to have fun. Be yourself. None of that stupid persona you put out to the public." She said seriously, looking deep into his eyes.

The word fun was an alien context to him. He hasn't had real fun since he was a kid. If it was anyone else, he'll brush them off with an inane smile or a scowl. But this was Bulma. She doesn't take no for an answer, and she's one of the people that knew him before his… tragedy.

It was annoying.

"I'll try." He grunted at her.

She smiled. "Good." She patted his arm and letting him go, she headed up the stairs.

Of course she's happy. She's not the one at an unwanted party. Snorting, he followed her up the stairs to his room.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After a while, with no sign of Dick (he's probably up to no good or stuffing himself), Bruce made his way down the stairs. He was dressed casually instead of wearing one of his suits.

He did say he'll try.

He followed the sound of voices towards the kitchen, stomach growling. He hasn't eaten anything since yesterday, so he'll be taking Mrs. Briefs offer of sandwiches. The billionaire stopped at the threshold of the kitchen, staring.

There, sitting at that table was Clark Kent. He was eating a sandwich as he talked casually with the older blond and Bulma. This was unexpected but not surprising. It was the heiress birthday and news companies around the world wanted an interview. Of course it had to be Clark.

His stomach growled again, alerting everyone to his presence … Well Clark probably already knew he was there.

"Well someone's hungry." Bulma said with a teasing smile.

"Sit, my little Bruce while I get you a sandwich. Hopefully it'll last you until the catering service are done setting up." Panchy said as she grabbed him and forcedly sat him at the table across from Clark.

The reporter face was impassive, but his eyes were smirking at the playboy. ' _My little Bruce?'_ those eyes seemed to say.

Bruce glared at him.

"I'm sure you guys already met, but this is Clark Kent. He was interviewing me before Mother invited him to the party." The blue haired woman had an annoyed look for her mother as the blond came back to the table, carrying a platter of sandwiches that could feed an entire army.

"The poor dear traveled all this way to see you dear. The least we could do is invite him."

Both Bruce and Bulma rolled their eyes.

Clark looked between them, curiosity in his eyes. Bulma didn't notice the look, but Bruce did and he ignore it. It was none of his damn business.

They heard pounding footsteps before Trunks, Dick and another boy that looked just like Goku (must be his second son Goten. Bulma showed him a picture years ago) came running in.

"I smelt food!" Trunks declared as he snatched a sandwich from the tray and stuffed it into his mouth. Dick was going to do the same, but with a look from his Father, he ate the sandwich more normal.

"Happy Birthday Bulma." Goten greeted with a big innocent smile that reminded her of his Father that she felt a pang of nostalgia. She mussed his hair. "Thanks kiddo. Where's your Mother?"

"She's in the back. She couldn't resist making food, so she made one of your favorite dishes." He responded.

Bulma rolled her eyes in exasperated. "Of course she did. After I told her I had it covered." She muttered leaving the kitchen, her mother following her.

That left the kids with the other two adults. Goten zero in on the food; Bruce, Dick and Clark watched in mild horror as the kid ate three sandwiches in one go.

Trunks wasn't fazed in the least, instead he was staring at Clark with curiosity. "Hey, are you a martial artist?"

The reporter arched an eyebrow at the question, surprised. That wasn't really a question most people asked him, mostly they'll ask if he works out (can't hide the muscles no matter how much he tries). Martial arts is mostly Bruce forte. He does know Kryptonian Martial Arts, but the kid doesn't need to know that. "No, I'm just a reporter."

Trunks looked skeptical. "Suure. With a power level like that." He muttered, distastefully.

Clark got the grammar, but he didn't get the content of the sentence. Power level?

The Gotham duo eyes widened for a quick second before it was cover with impassive face expressions. Bruce has heard rumors of martial artists that can sense ki, the living force, around them but he never achieved it, nor has he met anyone who has.

Until now.

He should've known. Bulma is a genius and her husband is a martial artist so of course her son would achieved ki sensing.

"Trust me Trunks, Mr. Kent is not that strong. He trips over everything and gets mugged every other week." Dick said with a practice eye roll.

"Laaame." The purple haired boy commented, losing interest.

Clark felt kinda offended with the picture Dick was painting of him, but it was true and it got Trunks to stop asking questions.

"Come on guys, I'll show you something really cool." The kids ran out, finishing the last of the sandwiches.

Bruce was glad that the Dick was getting along with the other kids. Trunks and Dick was always close; the purple haired boy looked up to him like an older brother. Goten and Dick just met but it seemed they were friends for years.

"Well that was interesting." Clark commented.

"Be careful around him. He could discover your secret." The billionaire warned.

"I'm sure it's not so serious." The reporter laughed the warning off.

Bruce gave him a look. This is why he gets broken ribs following after this super idiot. Clark is to over confident, sometimes he should fly on the ground to see how the normal people live.

"Come along dears, everyone has arrived." Panchy said coming back to the kitchen.

Odd, they didn't hear any cars.

She held out a hand to Clark and being the Boy Scout he was, he took the elder briefs hand and escorted her to the back yard, Bruce trailing behind them.

"You're way more handsome in real life than tv, Mr. Kent." She said feeling his muscles on his arms.

He flushed.

Bruce scoffed inwardly. You can take the man out of Kansas, but you can't take Kansas out of the man.

The party was in full swing when they stepped outside. Food stations and buffets were set up everywhere with waiters on hand. Bulma was sitting like a queen under a gazebo, surrounded by her friends- was that a green person next to her?!

The two superheroes was staring at that the alien in purple in surprise, tensing.

"What's the matter dear? Are you sick?" Mrs. Brief's voice snapped the two out of their thoughts. She looked to where they were staring at Piccolo and patted Clark's arm. "Don't worry, that's just Piccolo. He's really sweet." The blond said blithely.

The two men shared a look at the tone. It spoke of fondness.

"I see." Clark said good naturally while his thoughts were processing as he continue to escort her to her husband.

Bruce went over to the group surrounding Bulma, grabbing a glass from a passing waiter's tray. He wasn't going to drink, but he had to blend in.

"Bulma, everyone would like to wish you a happy birthday!" Gohan said, rising his glass, everyone doing the same as they echoed the young man.

Bulma preened like a queen.

While everyone was distracted with the heiress, Bruce observed the Piccolo. The people around him wasn't afraid, they were just casually talking to him. The female genius always use to tell him stories about befriending an alien and marrying one, but he always tuned her out. He always thought she was pulling his leg or making fun of the aliens running around being superheroes. Maybe he should listen to her more…

"WHAT?!"

The playboy winched at the loud screeched.

"What do you mean he's not coming?!" the birthday girl yelled.

"He's training with King Kai." Gohan said refilling her champagne glass.

She growled. "I sent the guy a save the date six months ago. Urgh! Even Bruce came and he's such a workaholic." Her eyes connected to his when he came to stand in front of her.

Gohan widened his eyes in surprise. He hasn't seen this man since he was a child.

Piccolo gave the billionaire a cursory glance and looked away, losing interest.

"You didn't give me a choice." He said deadpanned.

She struck her tongue out at him. Sometimes she still act like a child around him.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Wayne." The scholar said, the manners his mother taught him shining through.

"Likewise." The playboy said with a genuine smile. The kid was always polite when he met him. An arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Hey Bruce! I haven't seen you in a while. "

Though he tensed at the contact, he gave a polite smile. "Yes it has Yamcha. How are things?" The baseball player didn't know how close he was to getting punched in the face. Some things are knee jerk reactions. Yamcha didn't seem to notice. Unlike with Bulma, he does see the martial artist from time to time. The baseball player is a humanitarian, funding the construction after a Justice League battle. Plus the guy is a big flirt and some of the parties Bruce is invited to, he's there as well.

"Same old, same old. I'm surprised you didn't bring a date." The scar man said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"I told him he could, but I guess he's afraid I'll scare them off." Bulma said, twirling her wine glass. It would seem she switch the champagne for wine.

Both Yamcha and Bruce gave the birthday girl a look.

"That was one time!" she said with a flush.

"Yeah and the poor girl probably still have nightmares to this day." Yamcha deadpanned.

The blue haired woman rolled her eyes and walked away towards two women.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Piccolo felt eyes on him. He looked from where he was observing the party (and Gohan) to the source. He connected with blue eyes behind the glasses. It was that Kryptonian, who tries to pass off as human. He was focusing intensely on the namekian.

Piccolo was use to people staring so it didn't bother him. What was interesting was the fact that the Kryptonian came up to him and held out a hand. "Clark Kent, reporter from the Daily Planet."

The green skinned alien ignored the hand. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked straight to the point.

Clark retracted the hand with a small frown, but Piccolo attitude didn't deter him. "How long have you know Bulma Briefs?"

"Long enough."

"Where did you meet?"

"Tournament."

"Can I quote you on that Mr. Piccolo?"

Piccolo stayed silent, not interested in the conversation.

"Okay than, thank you for your time." Clark said politely. He started to walk away.

"Why do you hide among humans?"

The question froze Clark for a quick second, caught off guard. But only for a split second. He turned back to the green skinned alien with a blank expression. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what you mean. Shouldn't that be a question you should be asking yourself?"

Piccolo frowned for a moment. "I don't hide what I am. Unlike you." He said it with such disgust.

Clark glowered at him, the remark irritating him for some reason. There was no way this man could know he was Superman. That sometimes he feels lonely, even with family and friends, for being the strongest man on Earth.

"Hey Clark! Come over here and take a picture of us." Bulma called out, a slur to her words.

He snapped out of the staring contest he was having and went over towards Bulma and her lady friends. As he took pictures, he felt eyes on the back of his head, observing and judging him.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bruce could tell instantly that something was bothering Clark from far away. Outward appearance, he seemed like he was enjoying himself, but he saw the pinched eyebrows and the too tight grip on his camera. The playboy wondered what the green skinned alien said to make the Boy Scout upset; he'll find out later.

Right now he was listening to Yamcha, Krillin and Tien yammering on. It would be suspicious if he left the conversation to go talk to a reporter he 'barely' knows.

"Oh Vegeta, you finally showed up."

The name made Bruce flinched.

Wonderful.

He was wondering when her surly husband was going to show up. The playboy spotted the spiky haired man sitting on a rock formation, looking annoyed to be here. He didn't even try to hide his feelings. Bulma was nagging at him in a way that gets under your skin. Bruce's been on the receiving end to many times to count.

"SHUT UP!"

The party went dead for a moment before everyone turned away from the couple arguing.

Bulma glared at him. "What crawled up your butt? Jerk!" She took a sip of her wine, stomping away. She didn't notice the anxious, panicky expression on his face.

Now that struck Bruce as odd. He only met Vegeta once and that was enough for him for a life time, but from what he remembers about him is the man is always overconfident. It was like nothing scared him. So to see that expression on the Spiky haired man's face was odd.

He had a really bad feeling about this.

Suddenly, Vegeta hopped up and looked around. His eyes looked freaked.

At the corner of Bruce's eyes he saw Clark zero in on something. The reporter politely excused himself from a conversation with Gohan's wife and disappeared. While that was happening, Vegeta hopped around, looking under tables, plates, in the brushes. It was really weird. The bad feeling he had, mounted.

Then the playboy billionaire got the shock of his life when Vegeta started hovering in the air. _What?_ He really needed to start paying attention to what Bulma said from now on.

"I always knew he'll go nuts eventually." Krillin said from besides him, his daughter shouting in joy.

Vegeta focus on something behind all the palm trees and the expression he made instantly made Bruce go on alert.

Something was about to happen….

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter went into a weird place. I skipped some scenes so it may seem rushed. Sorry for any mistakes. Also Happy New Years guys!**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

' _I don't think I'll fit into my Robin suit after this_.' Dick thought as he walked back towards the party from the bathroom. There was so much food and drink, he couldn't restraint himself. Usually the boy wonder would have great self-control and only eat when necessary. But it was something about today, these people that made him throw caution to the wind and be a regular teenager.

It was… fun.

Grinning, he walked past the empty swimming pool-

Dick froze as he turned back around. Was his eyes deceiving him or was that a giant hairless cat and suave blue skin looking man talking with Bulma's husband. More odd looking friends? No, Vegeta's body language was too tensed. He had to get closer. He was curious to know what made Vegeta of all people look frighten and cowed.

He quietly made his way over there, close as he could possible get without them noticing him. Unfortunately or fortunately on how you look at it, one of them did notice him, but choose not to say anything.

"It seemed like only yesterday when your Father, King Vegeta was putting out quiet the spread." The cat thing said with a cold smug smirk.

Vegeta looked unnerved. "Beerus the Destroyer! My Lord…"

' _Beerus the Destroyer? That doesn't sound too friendly.'_ The boy wonder thought, his hands shaking. He didn't know why, but that cat freaked him out. It didn't help his nerves that Aunt Bulma's husband was just as freaked out. Dick met Vegeta more times than Bruce did and his opinion of him was that nothing expect his wife, scared him.

The cat thing got up. "I see you're enjoying a spring cotillion of some sort. And if I do say, the food smells splendid." He said as he sniffed the air, tail wagging slowly and playfully.

"Oh… the party! Yes, it's honoring my wife's birthday, my Lord."

Surprise flicked across the alien's face. "Oh? The prince's married. You must introduce me sometime."

Vegeta looked sick at that suggestion.

"My Lord, don't forget why we're here." The blue skinned suave man said, his voice just as Dick imagined. Soothing, angelic and creepy.

"Oh that's right." Beerus disappeared and reappeared right in front of Vegeta.

Dick was sure his face was a mirror image of Vegeta's freaked out expression.

"In all your travel throughout time and space, have you ever heard the phase Super Saiyan god?" There was no playfulness to Beerus this time.

' _Super Saiyan god? What does that mean?'_ The boy wonder thought. Whatever it meant, it surprised Vegeta that he lost his frighten expression.

"Super Saiyan god?" the spiky hair man sounded fascinated.

"So that's a no." Beerus said, sounding disappointed.

"Is it possible your prediction was wrong my Lord?" Whis said as he landed down next to Beerus.

"I never get such things wrong!" Beerus snapped.

"Replace never with always. Ohoho…"

The god of destruction grounded his teeth together. "You're putting me in a bad mood Whis."

And cue Vegeta's frighten expression.

"So this is who you rather talk to than your wife on her birthday." Bulma called as she appeared behind the trio.

The Saiyan Prince twitched.

"You're going to introduce me?" she asked with a glare sent at her husband.

"Oh Bulma! This is Lord Beerus and… uh…"

"You may call me Whis madam." The blue skinned man introduce with a bow.

' _Aunt Bulma really doesn't know how to read the mood.'_ Dick thought exasperated. _'Nor does she seems repulse or scared about by these two aliens' appearances._

"So you guys are old friends huh? Well I'm Bulma, the birthday girl." There was a slight slur to her words as she walked towards the two. "Don't I look great?" she said with a flirty wink.

Vegeta looked scandalized.

"Pleasure to meet you Bulma." They echoed politely.

She looked shocked. "Wow, you actually made friends with manners. You're probably not from around here." The heiress swept them a look. "Probably aliens from another planet. Earth seems to attract a lot of those in the past couple of years-"

Vegeta grabbed his wife and pulled her away. "Okay that's enough honey. Bye." He tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge.

"We were vacationing nearby and we sensed Prince Vegeta's energy." Beerus said with a friendly smirk.

' _Ha. Vacation. I don't believe that.'_ The teen thought. As soon as he thought that, Whis looked over to where the boy wonder was and winked. That sent a chill up his spine. They knew he was behind the bushes the entire time.

"Well stick around and see how us Earthlings like to party. The more the merry I say." Bulma said.

"I would hate to impose on your party, but history shows that I'm not one to turn down a spread as delicious smelling as this one."

While her husband looked like he swallowed a fog, Bulma was friendly as she stepped back a step and waved them into her party. "Go for it guys! Dig in! There's plenty enough to go around."

Beerus and Whis walked down the stairs, Bulma following them. "Let's crank this party up a notch. Whoo!"

Vegeta sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Disaster averted for now.

Dick was about to sneak away and tell Bruce and Clark, but Vegeta's voice stopped him.

"Come out here boy."

' _Darn it! Am I failing in my skills?'_ Dick thought annoyed as he stepped out from the bushes. He dusted himself off and came to stand next to Vegeta.

"I'm sure you heard everything, so I want you to tell no one of that conversation." The Prince was blunt as he stared down at the party.

"Why? He's obviously not here to just party and have a good time." Dick wasn't surprised by Vegeta suggested. Always got to do things alone. Probably that's why Bruce didn't like him. They're too much alike.

"Hmph. Because boy, Beerus the Destroyer is stronger than me and your Kryptonian friend. If he gets mad, all of us will die. So don't tell those idiots nothing. They'll only make it worse." Done with talking, he left the boy wonder standing there in surprise.

How did Vegeta know that he knew Superman? Does that mean he knows who Bruce and I are? In fact does Bulma know? Too many questions and variables and he's torn with telling his Father and Clark what he knows or listening to Vegeta since he's the only one who knows what's going on. Urgh! This was supposed to be a vacation! 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Bulma came back with two more aliens beings and introduce them, Bruce was sorely tempted to face palm.

But he didn't.

"Look guys! Vegeta actually has friends." Bulma said, a slight slur to her words as she grinned.

The party goers were a little taken a back but they were welcoming with the two aliens. They were too easy going. Why?! There was no answer and he wasn't going to dwell on it. He was curious on where Clark headed off to. It could be league business. Maybe he should check in- no… he promised Dick, no league business for the day.

"Let's start the karaoking! I'll go first since I'm the birthday girl." Bulma said as she made her way to the stage.

Bruce had to snort. He heard the heiress sing before and it was nothing to write home about. The music started, some catchy pop song but he tuned it out as he watched the newcomers. They were sitting by Bulma's mom and Goku's wife as they ate big piles of food. They looked like they were in heaven as they feast.

Something about, them, especially the blue skinned man that he didn't like. It didn't help that Bulma's husband kept watching them like hawks, like he was waiting for something to happen. _'Friends huh?'_

He got a text on his phone. Taking his phone from his pocket, he noticed that he got a text from Dick.

' _I can't go into much detail, but beware of the two new comers. They're dangerous.'_

On the outside, Bruce face expression didn't change, but on the inside he was burning with questions.

"For my next birthday decree, I order Bruce to sing." Bulma said, pointing at the playboy with the microphone.

He snapped out of thoughts as everyone looked at him. Even a spot light landed on him. "I don't sing." His voice came out more dark than he wanted it too.

"Don't be a party pooper Brucie. Come on!" The heiress said. Her friends started cheering his name.

He even heard Dick's voice somewhere, the little traitor. Sighing and feeling his dignity evaporating, he reluctantly went on stage. He took the microphone Bulma was cheerfully handing him and looked at her in the eye. _'I'll get you for this, you witch.'_

Her eyes seemed to say _, 'Bring it!_ ' "I know just the song I want to hear." The birthday girl said with a devious smirk as she winked at the DJ. A second later, a soft melody started playing.

"Oh man this is going to be good." Krillin said, Yamcha nodding along.

Knowing there was no escape from this torture, Bruce started singing, ' _Am I blue_?'

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Superman almost dropped a truck full of people when he heard Bruce voice **,** _ **singing**_ **,** half a world away. _'Bruce can sing?!'_ he thought as he set down the truck far away from the flooding water. _'I'm missing a golden opportunity.'_

The family thanked him and he smiled at them. _'A hero's work is never done.'_

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Once the final note was done playing, Bruce sighed, glad to be done with it.

The party was dead silent as everyone stared at him in awe. Some were opening crying, like Panchy, Hercule and Whis.

"That is one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard. Bravo!" Whis said as he stood up to clap.

Everyone followed suit, expect for Vegeta.

The playboy bowed and got off the stage quickly before they asked for an encore. He spotted Dick, on the edge of the party looking at the newcomers with wariness and started over there. He was going to get to the bottom of that vague text.

His ward saw him coming and made a follow me gesture before making his way to the Briefs house. Once they were inside and found an empty room, Bruce gave his son a penetrating stare. "What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you but I can't. Only Vegeta knows the full story and he told me not to tell anyone."

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "You're taking orders from him now? He growled.

"I'm here with you aren't I? I'm not avoiding you." The boy snapped back.

That was a fair point.

"Fair enough." Bruce said neutrally.

"…All Vegeta said was that cat looking thing name was Beerus the destroyer. The blue skinned one is called Whis. They came to find the Super Saiyan god."

Bruce sighed. Not for once second could he catch a break from the supernatural.

"Also, he told me that Beerus is stronger than Superman."

Bruce froze and stared at his ward in surprise. "Stronger? How stronger?"

Dick shrugged. "I don't know."

They were silent as they stared at each other. "I'll have Alfred search the computer for this Super Saiyan god and Beerus the Destroyer. Hopefully something would come up."

Dick nodded, not telling him he already asked Miss M to search too.

"Dick, you in here?!"

They heard Trunks voice.

"I'll go see what he wants. Keep me posted." Dick said before leaving to go find his purple haired friend. He found him and Goten in Trunks room.

"There you are! I got something cool to show you." Trunks said. He waved a Batman action figure in the older boy's face. "Tada! The newest one."

They Boywonder blinked before smirking. "So you're favorite hero is Batman huh?"

"Well of course. He's awesome, fierce and cool. Of course he's not as awesome as my dad, but he comes in a close second." Trunks said.

' _This is too precious_.' Dick thought.

"I think Superman is cooler than Batman." Goten said, a Superman action figure in his hand.

Trunks snorted. "Please. You just like him because he's like your dad." He said with a sniff.

"What's wrong with that? My Dad is awesome." Goten countered.

They glared at each other.

"I like them both." Dick put his two cents in.

"But if you had to choose." Trunks said.

The circus boy put on his thinking face. "Wonder woman." He said, troll face on.

The two boys sweat dropped.

"Alright enough of this. There's something even better I want to show you."

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Bruce was the picture of relaxation as he sat down at a table by himself, sipping lemonade as he watched Beerus dance. At least on the outside. On the inside he was coldly analyzing the situation. It would seem like for now the two aliens were bidding their time.

"Hey, you funny looking cat. I challenge you to a duel." Hercule slurred.

Beerus stopped spinning on his head. "A duel?!" He sounded excited.

"I'm the world's martial artist champion. The strongest guy in the world." The afro man said doing some quick punches and kicks before falling over.

Bruce had to roll his eyes. He didn't know how that buffoon became the world martial artist champion and he didn't believe for a second he defeated Cell. But for the oddest reason, every time he thinks back to the battle seven years earlier, he can't remember why he thought that.

"Oh come on Dad." Videl sounded exasperated. "I'm sorry for his rudeness." She said bowing.

Beerus laughed it off.

Vegeta sighed, dodging a bullet.

At the corner of Bruce's eye he saw Dick, Trunks and Goten talking to Bulma. But he got distracted when a text from Alfred.

' _I found something that may interest you, sir.'_

There was a link in the message. He clicked on it. It was an old text written in old Arabic. He read it, and what he learned vaguely disturbed him.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dick hasn't laughed this much in a while. Trunks with a girlfriend?! What a laugh. The naiveté of Goten was just icing on the cake.

"Bring her over here Trunks. I want to meet her."

Trunks looked nervous, but he sucked it up and flew over towards the odd trio of kids.

Dick could never get over that Trunks could fly and he never knew all these years of knowing him.

"What are you grinning about over there Dick? I'm sure you have a girlfriend or two at home." Bulma said with a wink.

Without meaning too, the boy wonder blushed.

"You have a girlfriend Trunks?" Goten asked, hero worship in his eyes.

"N-no! Nothing like that." He said as he unwillingly thought about Zatanna.

"Suure." Bulma said dragging out the word.

Trunks finally came back with the trio.

"Well aren't you just adorable. Come over and sit." Bulma said with a smile for the girl as she lead them over towards a table. "What's your name dear?"

"My name is Mai." She answered politely as they sat down.

Bulma called over some food and drinks. "That's a cute name. How old are you?"

"I'll be 41 in March." Mai said without thinking.

Bulma looked surprised as Dick arched his eyebrow.

"Oh Mai, such a kidder." Emperor Pilaf said as he laughed loudly.

Dick got a text on his phone. Excusing himself, he saw it was from Wally.

' _Dude! Miss M, found out who Beerus the Destroyer is. He's an ancient god that was created to destroy anything that was unbalanced. People everywhere feared him and worship him. Whatever you do, don't anger him!'_

Dick let out a big sigh. Wonderful.

"Alright guys! It's time for the bingo tournament!" Bulma said, excited….

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

To be continued…

Plz review!


End file.
